Gwaine (episode)
Gwaine is the fourth episode of the third series of Merlin which was first broadcast on the 2nd of October 2010. It also marks the first appearance of Gwaine. Synopsis When Merlin and Arthur are vastly outnumbered in a tavern brawl, a man named Gwaine helps them with their victory, and becomes seriously wounder after saving Arthur's life. He is taken back to Camelot, where he is treated by Gaius and makes a quick recovery. He instantly causes trouble by drinking and trying to get the ladies, but that's not the real problem, because two unscrupulous knights are sent to kill Arthur. Can Merlin and Gwaine save him from a terrible fate, or will it be too late for the future King of Camelot? Plot Arthur and Merlin arrive at a desolate tavern in a small village so that Arthur can discover 'the mood of the people'. After witnessing a thug take the tavern owner's takings and threaten her, Arthur orders him to give the money back, and a brawl ensues. A stranger comes to help Arthur, and fights brilliantly, introducing himself as Gwaine. Arthur has the thugs put in the stocks and reveals himself as the crown prince. Gwaine is injured, he is taken back to Camelot. During his stay, he causes trouble, flirting with the women (including Gwen, which irritates Arthur) and raking up large bills after Arthur says he shall have anything he desires at his expense. He also says that if he knew Arthur was a nobleman, he wouldn't have helped, as he hates nobility. Meanwhile, two of the thugs (Dagr and Ebor) plan to enter the melee and kill Arthur, using two magic crystals stained with the blood of two knights entered. The also attain swords which look blunt but are actually incredibly sharp. Though at first Dagr makes a fool of himself when forced to fight left-handed as the knight he poses as does, the pair enjoy ordering Merlin around. Merlin asks Gwaine why he hates nobility so much, and Gwaine reveals that he is of fact of noble birth. His father was a knight, and was killed in battle. When his mother went to the king to plea for help, the king laughed and turned her away. Since then, Gwaine has realised that nobility is only a title, and thinks that all knights are arrogant snobs. Merlin later cuts his hand on one of the swords, and goes to investigate that night. After he accidentally awakens Dagr, Gwaine arrives just in time to help. However, Dagr says Gwaine tried to kill him, and demands his execution immediately. However, Arthur protests, reminding the king that Gwaine saved his life. The king reduces Gwaine's punishment to banishment, leaving Merlin to stop the thugs on his own. During the melee the crowd begin to notice that two of the knights' swords seem to be doing more damage than they should. Merlin helps as much as he can without revealing his magic, by making one of the thugs fall off his horse. When only Arthur, Dagr and Ebor are left, the crowd appears to understand something is deeply wrong. A new knight suddenly arrives and helps Arthur. As they fight, Merlin and Arthur realise who it is, and once the thugs are dead, the mystery knight reveals himself- Gwaine. The king is furious, and demands his execution for killing two knights. However, Gaius reveals the crystals, and convinces the king to reconsider. Arthur later talks to Gwaine, and apologises, as the king refuses to lift the previous sentence of banishment. However, Gwaine knows Arthur really did try to convince the king to change his mind, and realises that not all nobles are the same. He also hints to Merlin that he may return, one day when Arthur is king. Cast Main Cast * Colin Morgan as Merlin * Angel Coulby as Gwen * Bradley James as Arthur * Katie McGrath as Morgana * Richard Wilson as Gaius * Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon Recurring Cast * Rupert Young as Sir Leon * Eoin Macken as Gwaine Guest Cast * Philip Brodie as Sir Ethan * John Hopkins as Sir Oswald * Andrew Vincent/John Hopkins as Dagr * Shend/Philip Brodie as Ebor * Bill Thomas as Cylferth * Sarah Counsell as Mary * Jonathan Emmett as Innkeeper Transcript Transcript for Gwaine Watch the episode thumb|300px|left Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes